


A Motel Moment

by Reebeewrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, R&R Connection - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: “Open the door, I know you're in there.”--Ryan hunts down Ray after he's been missing for several months.





	A Motel Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Wow is it 2015? Nope, I'm just late to the party. Really dumb thing I've been thinking about for a long time and finally decided to put together and post. Also, another fic about Ray leaving? That's totally not overdone. (I'm sorry)
> 
> Edit: There's a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11660778) now!

“Open the door, I know you're in there.”

Ray sighed and headed to let the other into the dirty motel room. He wasn't too surprised to hear Ryan's voice outside his room at 2 am, but he certainly wasn't pleased. Before he could say a word, Ryan stormed inside the room and shut the door behind him.  Ray turned and sat on the edge of the sickening floral bedspread. Ryan moved in and looked around like he wanted to sit, but decided against it.

“So, this is where you’ve been?” Ryan asked. “Hiding in a dirty motel?”

“Wrong.” Ray interjected. “I’ve been hopping from motel to motel. This bad boy,” he said, gesturing to the room, “is just for the week.” There was an unbearable moment of silence and the tension rippled through the room before Ryan couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“What the fuck, Ray, how could you just leave like that?!” He shouted, as he slammed his hand on the dresser.

Ray looked up at the standing man, his yell had broken the silence Ray craved so much. His eyes slid over to Ryan’s fist, still clenched on the desk. Ray couldn’t remember ever seeing Ryan so furious before.

“I didn’t want to do this Rye- I didn't want to have this talk.” He explained. “That’s why I didn’t tell you guys.” He added, almost as an afterthought.

“Well I’m here now, and I’m not leaving without an explanation, Ray.” His voice was firm, but not malicious. He only wanted the truth. “I didn’t spend the past three months searching for you to leave with nothing.” Ray was surprised it had taken him this long to find him. He figured they must not have been looking for him after a week had gone by and no one had dragged his sorry ass back to the mansion. To hear that Ryan had been looking for him the whole time surprised him.

“Then sit.” He patted the bed next to him as he closed his eyes. Ryan let out a small sigh but otherwise obliged. He sat down on the bed, and Ray could feel the bed shift under the added weight.

“I needed to leave, I was getting sick of it, it was too…” He searched for the right word.

“Nice?” Ryan proposed. Ray looked up at him with a slightly puzzled look. “We were soaring, best crew in town, and you left in the middle of the night, what, because you were _bored?”_  Ryan’s voice inflected and raised at the end of the sentence. He was clearly upset.

“Maybe you’re happy just killing, man, but it was getting old.” He paused to take a deep breath. “I need to move on, start fresh again. I figured out of everyone, you would understand that need, Ryan.” Ryan was caught off guard by the implication. Sure, he had been alone for a long time, but being with the crew had been good for him. He felt better with them, and occasionally, he enjoyed a good chuckle with what he would eventually call friends. In the beginning, he often thought of taking off in the night, but he couldn’t imagine leaving the crew now, not after all they’ve been through.

“That was… different.” He said softly.

“You just can’t imagine facing your feelings. They softened you, Ryan, but I need to be free. I was getting too close, you know I needed to go.” Ray rubbed at his arm subconsciously.

“And you think that means _I_ can’t face _my_ feelings?” Ryan challenged him. “I finally found people I like and can tolerate being around, sorry that I didn’t run away.” Ray had nothing to say to that, he merely sat in silence. “It seems to me like you need to evaluate _your_ feelings.” Ryan added, piercing Ray’s heart.

“No trust me, I spent a long ass time thinking and evaluating my goddamn _feelings,_ Ryan.” He stopped as he noticed his voice had begun to rise. “Why do you think,” he said, quietly, “I didn’t tell anyone I was leaving?” Ryan didn’t understand. He was waiting for an explanation. It took a moment for Ray to realise that Ryan was fucking clueless. He shouldn’t have been surprised.

“Look man, I didn’t want to leave. That’s why I took off, do you really not get it? I’m scared man, and someday you guys are gonna fall, and I can’t be there to see it. Gavin may think he’s invincible, but guess what, he’s not, we’re all human.” Ray could see in Ryan’s softening expression that he was beginning to understand. “I don’t play well with others, Rye, and it was too much. And I know it doesn't look like much,” he gestured to the frankly shitty room, “but I'm happy here. I’m gonna miss you guys, but I’ll be better off here, you know?”

“I don’t like it...”Ryan said hesitantly, “but I do understand.” Ryan adjusted himself, turning to face Ray. “Just know you’re always welcome back.”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I can’t do jobs with you anymore. I’m good, though, I’ve been working some small jobs here and there. But I can’t be your call-boy sniper anymore.” He looked down at the space between them, and could feel how the atmosphere was changing. “I got a new pimp now, hope Geoff ain't too jealous.” Ray said with a fake smile. It was a futile attempt to ease the tension.

“I hope you’re happy, I guess,” Ryan said, “I just wished you had told us before leaving, I’m sure they would have understood too.”

“Nah.” Raid said with certainty. “I knew you would get it, but the others are too…” he paused, looking for the right word, “emotional. They’re whiny little bitches, and also, Michael would have kicked my ass, so there’s that too.” That earned a small chuckle from Ryan. Ray smiled in relief.

Ryan stood up and began to smooth out his shirt. He was slow and methodical and it was giving Ray _way_ too much time to think. To overthink. To panic. Ryan looked around the room, knowing that Ray could easily afford a nicer place, but that this shithole probably provided him with some form of comfort. He took a moment to look at the carpet under his feet. It was navy and dingy from stains Ryan would rather not know about. It reminded Ryan of his first apartment.

Ray stood up, and Ryan finally saw the bags under his eyes. He probably hadn’t been sleeping much, having to take whatever jobs he could find. Sure, he had a reputation, and a damn good one at that, but crews were probably suspicious that he was suddenly solo again. Ray went over to the door to let Ryan out. He hesitated for only a moment as his hand tightened around the knob and he opened the door. Ryan was about to step out, when Ray quickly and impulsively yanked on his wrist, turning the other man around.

“The other reason why I had to leave without telling you, was because I was scared I might do this.” Ray said as he swiftly let go of Ryan’s hand and grabbed his face to pull him into a kiss. Ryan was surprised, if only for a second, before he fell into the kiss. He was surprised Ray had acted on the impulse, but not surprised that the impulse was there in the first place. He had sensed the change in attitude, the change in feelings, although he can’t pinpoint when the shift had occurred.

It was short, brief, just a fleeting moment before Ray pulled away. Suddenly they both could feel the severity of the moment weighing on their chests. It may have been their first kiss, but it would also be their last. This was, after all, a goodbye. A perfect moment turned bittersweet as they remembered their places in the world.

Ray gave Ryan a light pat on the shoulder as he finally exhaled. A smile settled onto his face. He allowed himself a moment to steady his breath before saying a quick goodbye. Ryan placed his hand on Ray’s shoulder and gave him a firm squeeze, and then he was gone. Ray could have blinked and missed it. He stared down the hallway where Ryan had stood nearly moments before. He closed the door and laid down on the bed. He had the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

Ryan never told a soul what happened. The other members of the crew didn’t even know he had still been searching for Ray, They assumed he had given up after the first few weeks. And so Ryan carried on with life, just as he was sure Ray was doing. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t still hope they’d run into each other again, but he knew the unlikeliness of a chance encounter being good. His only fear was seeing Ray up on a building, aimed at his chest. But of all the ways to go, he supposed that wouldn’t be the worst.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know it's an overdone concept, but I felt like I needed to get this out. Also, the title isn't 100% set in stone, but with everything else finished I didn't want to wait to post. If you enjoyed this, there's a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11660778) too, whoops


End file.
